HUGGBEES UNLIMITED GANGBANG ZONE OF NEVER-ENDING EXCELLENCE
A mistake Discord The discord [located here] was released to the masses on August 11th, 2016, is a way Huggbees connects with his fans. Rules * Don't be a fuck. Events Succbees, Fuccbees, and Cuccbees On August 13th, a large group of the discord chat decided to change their names to Succbees. Then they started to spam Succbees and they tried reallllll hard to make Huggbees realize the extent of his fanbase. Succbees eventually became Fuccbees, and finally Cuccbees. The sad part is that all of this took place before Huggbees came into the discord, and he never seemed to notice. Even though the event took place over an hour or two. Good job guys. HUGG-B335 The music bot of the discord. HUGG-B335 was given to the chat when the chat asked for a new voice channel for people to play their instruments. Instead, the chat got a bot that plays music. The day HUGG-B335 died The same day the music bot was introduced, the robot was brutally slaughtered. FaggotTheJon had submitted a Bring Me To Life parody where someone sang over the original song very loudly and stupidly. After some strange mess of trying to skip, the bot got fucking slaughtered. And the only way to fix it was Jammy, the one who created the bot in the first place. But he was never there... Since then, the chat has become more vigilant with HUGG-B335. Now a large portion of the chat knows about the !summon feature that can summon him to the music channel. They also know to notify Huggbees to !reset HUGG-B335 when needed. Kety Parry- Firework Freeform Jazz Remix Once and a while, the chat likes to create stunning performances of music for others to listen to. Kety Parry- Firework Freeform Jazz Remix happened to be one of those moment that were recorded. You can view the masterpiece here. The Invasion of Lesbians For some reason, a bunch of lesbians named after directions(and a table) invaded the Huggbees discord. They act normal but seem to have multiplied. They names of these lesbians include: Designated Northern Lesbian, Designated Southern Lesbian, Designated Western Lesbian, Designated Eastern Lesbian, Designated Table Lesbian and Designated South East Lesbian. Fuck Table Table is a piece of shit who bullies us for no reason. Plutobit endured the first attack by table when Pluto had Hosted a competition between the chat to see who could make the best fanfiction. The winner would receive Pluto's love. CareVano had won the competition. But Table's entry was only filled with insults. = The massive amount of Text and Voice Channels Huggbees has said himself that whenever a type of person needs to be contained, he will make an area dedicated for that person. He does this to any type of person, memers, skeletons, fanfiction writers, etc. = Bone_Pit Near the beginning of the discords life a rather large group of skeletons decided to attack the voice channels with a loud NYEH,This assault on the ears did not end until the leader was slain by HUGG-B335. afterwards huggbees created a text channel called the bone pit to contain the skeletons. dnL Sponsorship deal A chat that is used to try and give huggbees a sponsorship deal with dnL. One prominent feature is the "Bring back dnL!" petition you should sign that is right here. Announcements Instead of putting a stream announcement in a chat where it will go away a few minutes later, Huggbees had the brilliant idea to put announcements in their own chat so they dont go away. New Discord Due to the inactivity of this wikia, a new wiki has been made to chronicle the adventures of the the new people to the discord.